deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Unit Biohazard Squad
Unit Biohazard Squad is the African Deadly Alliance, the Military Deadly Alliance, and the Space Deadly Alliance as well the team members of the CIA T.A.S.K Force, the Liberation Front and the Galactic Alliance. A team of expandable units and space mutants from Planet Tiberius joined forces against their common enemy from the Warlords and the Syndrome Invaders with their deadly biological and chemical weapons and the Tiberian-made alien weapons. Origins Bio-Expendables B-13 was a member of the Bravo Unit of the Biohazard War-Dragonkind Army who have led his own team into dangerous missions with inattention briefings and always head-on against General Blackthorn's army. After he went too far with his reckless action, B-13 was removed by military discharge and disavowed of their knowledges of his action. However, he's not the only one who gets military discharge. X-212 had recklessly destroyed the chemical plant, C-76 deliberately killed his partner, Anthrax-27 led her team down during the covert mission, Toxic-76 collateral damaged on both sides, and T-12 recklessly led his men into a bloody massacre in the battlefield. Except Gene-14 which he quit his job and began his mercenary work with the administrative pay. After they were all militarily discharged, B-13 started to form his own unit called Bio-Expendables and others have joined the team then began their mercenary works. They've successfully carried out their tasks for their contractors and earned some of vast money. Unfortunately, they earned only money but in small amounts as they've unintentionally killed most wanted criminals, deliberately destroyed key structures, and secured most only small objects. Although it wasn't enough, that doesn't stop their war against General Blackthorn and his Biological and Chemical Army in the middle of desert warfare. Despited of several failed contracts, they'll use their guerrilla tactics against them. They've disrupted their supply routines, hijacked military convoys and airplanes, and stole their slush funds and caches of weapons and spare parts for their use to sell or use it for repairs. That brought a serious attention from General Blackthorn and his army with a dire consequence for their reckless actions against them. Now the big trouble starts as they were hunted by General Blackthorn's massive army for a huge bounty on their heads, in the amount of one billion dollars. Chased down from canyons to the open desert at night until they were surrounded, a spaceship was crashed into Blackthorn's troopers, killing anyone in its path except B-13 and his expendable unit. After its crashed landed near before them, a group of alien mercenaries from Planet Tiberius stepped out of their ship and attacked General Blackthorn's troopers with the Tiberian-made alien weapons and then battled the Syndrome Invaders. In the confusion, B-13 and his team have no other choice to team up with the allied aliens and defeated both General Blackthorn's troopers and the Syndromes. After the big battle is over, B-13 and his team now teaming up with the Tiberian Mercenaries to fight their common enemy. Tiberian Mercenaries Coyote is the lone mercenary on Planet Tiberius where the mutants and bio-bots live there and their precious resource, the Tiberium, was created there and that brought a lot of attentions to scavengers, looters, treasure hunters, and intergalactic corporations. Many have tried and few have failed but most of them have died tried to get the resource out of the planet and it is best to leave it there. Naturally, it was Coyote who did his own job to push those plunderers out of the planet. But on that day, a huge spaceship have landed and established the base as they went war against the hostile bio-bots from Syndrome Invaders after they've learned from the intelligence reports. The war was spread from their home planet to Tiberius and there's no stopping them from reaching into another planet and to the next; even the diplomats failed to reach the agreement but for now there will be no more talks between the two factions. In the first battle, the bio-bots have repelled the Syndromes and destroyed one of their bases in the planet. But, Coyote and his fellow mercenaries, Tiber, Kazir, and Kolent, have watched the battle between the two bio-bot forces and see who can be trusted in this unknown war. But luckily for him, Coyote recognized the symbol of the Syndrome Invaders so they chose to infiltrate the "friendly" bio-bots' base. At the "friendly" bio-bots' main base, (ironically it's the only main base), Coyote and the Tiberian Mercenaries have infiltrated the base and sneak into the war room to see what their objectives are. There they meet some of the misfortune bio-bots, Walkthrough, Gunnar, and Butchor, and they agreed to join Coyote's mercenary team and left their base. After they've left the base undetected and unnoticed, Coyote was told by Gunnar that the senseless war have costed so many lives from their home planet and moved to another planet to avoid heavy losses and gather all resources they need to win the war, starting here on Planet Tiberius. Coyote should've know this and now he knows. After the explanation from them, the Tiberian Mercenaries began to end the war by disrupting and disarming on both sides. For weeks, they've disarmed the super bio-weapon created by bio-bots, disrupted the manufacture, cut off their supply routes, and shut their assembly plants for good, forcing both sides to stop fighting. But then, the Tiberius Mercenaries did something outrageous deed they've ever done, they exposed the Syndrome Invaders with Tiberium and shown them that their resource is very extremely dangerous to all those who touch it. With both sides force leave Planet Tiberius and never come back again, the Tiberian Mercenaries have successfully end their senseless war and saved the planet from being exploited. One week later, the Tiberian Mercenaries set out for adventures as they've officially began their mercenary work to earn some money and rewards from their contractors from each galaxy they travelled and business was booming. But until one day, they were pursued by the angry bio-bot Syndromes and they've been chased for hours until their ship is crashed landed on Antichthon where B-13 and his unit are battling with General Blackthorn's troopers in the open desert at night. There the Tiberian Mercenaries fought their enemies and causes more confusion in the battle. After the confused battle is over in a devastated result, the Tiberian Mercenaries teamed up with the Bio-Expendables to fight their common enemies. Aftermath In the 21st century, B-13 and his unit were last seen in Western Sahara where they've fought against the terrorist group, mistakenly ambushing them as government troops. That brought attention to the CIA T.A.S.K Force as they were located in the northwestern African nation of the Republic of Sadara. After they were found by the CIA Paranormal Division, they were offered to join the Agency which they agreed as part of the Deadly Alliance Initiative. But before B-13 and his unit were recruited, it was Coyote and his band of mercenaries whom the first to be recruited after they've joined the battle against the Monarch Invaders in December 23, 2012. Team Members = * B-13 - The Bio-War Dragonkind is the team leader of the controversial biohazard unit. B-13 led his unit to a dangerous missions with reckless decisions like head-on and inattention briefing which it led to military discharge and disavowed and became expandable. Now a mercenary team leader, he led his expandable unit into action against General Blackthorn and his army. * X-212 - The Bio-War Dragonkind is B-13's partner and the second-in-command of the team. X-212 is the ex-member of X-Ray Unit who recklessly destroyed the chemical plant during the hostage crisis. After he was militarily discharged and disavowed completely, X-212 joined B-13's expendable unit to battle General Blackthorn and his army. * C-76 - The young Bio-War Dragonkind is the combat engineer of the team. C-76 was the engineer for C-13 for fixing his armor and attaching the weapons. But when his combatant demanded more more weapons to fight General Blackthorn's elite trooper, C-76 deliberately built a super bomb around him and then exploded, killing C-13 in the process. When C-76 is fired and kicked out from the army, he joined B-13's expendable unit so he can fix everything from inch to inch and build anything he can. * Anthrax-27 - The female Bio-War Dragonkind is the elite trooper of the team. Anthrax-27 is the ex-member of the Alpha Unit who have let her team down during the covert mission in the jungle warfare against General Blackthorn's army, leaving all by herself to complete mission. Despite the mission was a hardly success, Anthrax-27 was militarily discharged and disavowed and left the army in disgust. Later, she joined B-13's expendable unit. * Toxic-76 - The hulking Bio-War Dragonkind is the heavy trooper of the team. Toxic-76 is the ex-member of the special combat unit who is indeed extreme dangerous soldier he causes collateral damages and friendly fires on his fellow teammates and General Blackthorn's army. After Toxic-76 is militarily discharged and disavowed, he became a mercenary until he joined B-13's expendable unit to crush General Blackthorn's army with his deadly toxic spill and others like biological and chemical weapons at his disposal. * T-12 - The Bio-War Dragonkind is the shock trooper of the team. T-12 is the ex-member of the Tango unit who led a ill-prepped operation against the Blackthorn Troopers. With all of the troopers are dead, T-12 survived the counterattack and killed everyone in the field of corpses and at the enemy base in cold blood of rage. After the ill-fated operation was "success", T-12 was militarily discharged and disavowed for his reckless action and the heavy losses of his fellow soldiers. Later, he joined B-13's expendable unit to battle General Blackthorn's army. * Gene-14 - The elder Bio-War Dragonkind is the veteran of the team. Gene-14 was a decorated military officer who have successfully carried out his mission in a chemical warfare in the jungle and on the desert. Later, Gene-14 is relieved from his command but instead he chose to quit his job and started as mercenary, continuing his battle against General Blackthorn's army. But when he heard about B-13's expendable unit is formed, Gene-14 decided to join his team and gave them a lesson about how to win against their common enemy. Tiberian Mercenaries * Coyote - The Tiberian Alien with the head of pterodactyl is the leader of the Tiberian team. He was an acolyte and now the mercenary who lead the team of misfortune soldiers and bio-bots mercenaries in the battlefield and getting paid from their contractors as well keeping the invaders out from exploiting Planet Tiberius. * Tiber - The Tiberian Alien-like Scorpion is the partner of Coyote. Tiber was also an acolyte and now became the mercenary who is hired by highly paid contractors from every planet he travelled. Later, he joined Coyote to keep the planet off from scavengers and plunderers from Syndrome Invaders and Outcasts. * Kazir - The Tiberian Alien-like Avian is the Magic-User class of the team. Kazir was the acolytes who have passed the trials and freed to roam the planet wherever he goes. His regret was that he want to see the stars, close up, and then he was met by Coyote and Tiber and offered to join the team which his little secret wish is finally come true. Now Kazir will use his alien magic to fight the Syndrome Invaders and the Outcasts to defend the planet while gain more profits to donate the planet's needs; ironically, he really doesn't want their money and that's good for his tribe. * Kolent - The Tiberian Alien-like Wolfen who was once the Lupusian soldier, sent to find and locate the space pirates' base on Planet Tiberius. But after he eliminated the space pirates, Kolent was exposed and mutated by the Tiberium and became one of them as a lone mercenary while his commanders believed that Kolent is presumably dead. Later, he joined Coyote and his team. * Walkthrough - The wheeled bio-bot who is the engineer of the team. Walkthrough can fix it anything in a speedy time and working on engineering like building the sentry guns, teleports, and dispensers. Now he left the army after he grew tired of misconducts and hasty works, Walkthrough joined the Tiberian Mercenaries along with other two bio-bots. * Gunnar - The bio-bot soldier was one of the shock troopers who survived many battles on his home planet against the merciless Syndrome bio-bots. After many fierce battles, Gunnar grew tired of this senseless and began to leave the army until they were encountered by Coyote and the Tiberian Mercenaries. After they've ended the senseless war, Gunnar and other two bio-bots joined the team and began their mercenary career. * Butchor - The heavy-duty bio-bot is the heavy weapons alien of the team. Butchor is the unstoppable war killing machine of the army who crushed thousands of enemy bio-bots with his big guns and rockets. But when he killed millions of enemy bio-bots, Butchor grew tired of senseless war and decided to stop fighting for this lost cause until he and other two bio-bots joined the Tiberian Mercenaries to fight the Syndrome Invaders and other enemies. Inspirations * Themed with Biological and Chemical. * B-13 and the Bio-Expendables were modeled after WarGreymon from Digimon: Digital Monsters. * The Tiberian Mercenaries were modeled after mutants from Command and Conquer: Renegade and Walkthrough, Gunnar, and Butchor were modeled after the Primagen's Bio-Bots from Turok 2: Seeds of Evil. Category:Database Category:African Deadly Alliance Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:Space Deadly Alliance Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:Liberation Front Category:Galactic Alliance Category:Controversial Deadly Alliance teams Category:Controversial Deadly Alliance